


Caught and Bred

by FireflySummerwynd



Category: Poison (US Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Witch - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflySummerwynd/pseuds/FireflySummerwynd
Summary: Bobby Dall's a young Vampire with a Secret he doesn't give up very easily. He knows that that Secret could get him into just as much trouble as his stubborn Youth, but he's pretty good at looking out for himself.However, beingpretty goodat such a mammoth task ain't good enough. Letting his guard down just once is one Time too many to avoid getting himself into a World of trouble he never even imagined.But that trouble leadsta the making of a new friend. Sure, it coulda been for far better reasons, but it's still a new friend, all the same. Can these two come outta their traumatic experience with any Sanity left, or will it prove to be too much for two young boys who never shoulda had to endure such horrors, alone or together?





	1. Prologue

“Well, well, well–what gorgeous specimen of Beauty do we have here?”

Looking up from the drink he’d been nursing, sixteen-Year-old Bobby Dall just barely registered that anyone was talking to him. He wouldn’t have necessarily said he was three sheetsta the Wind yet, but he was certainly well on his way there. Not really caring that he’d been spoken to, he shrugged and turned his attention back to his almost-empty glass, not quite ready to signal for another, but not yet ready to leave, either.

“How ’bout I make the next one on me?” the stranger asked, a Charming tone to their voice.

“Not necessary,” he answered with a hiccup. “Appreciated, but not necessary, all the same.”

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean I’ve to be rude to someone as exquisite as you.”

Before he could turn down the offer again, whoever the person was had signaled to the barkeep to bring him another glass. Looking up again, now that the person’d moved a bit closer, all he was able to make out clearly were blue eyes and blonde hair. Didn’t really matter to him, though, for two main reasons–one, he’d always liked Dark eyes and hair like his own, and two, he was straight. Or at least, that’s what he professed to be if and when anybody asked him since he didn’t like admitting the Truth any more than his family did.

Since the face that went with those eyes and that hair was too blurry to make out, Bobby didn’t realize who’d bought him his next drink. If he’d realized who it was, he’d never’ve touched that glass, let alone taken the slightest sip from it once he’d killed off the one he was working on. The name that went with this particular face was well-known in the Realm–and so was the man’s sadism.

It wasn’t long before the young brunette started to feel really bad, his equilibrium suddenly as shot as his senses. Falling off his bar stool, only to be swept up by the arms of whoever’d bought him that drink confirmed what he’d started to suspect–tainted blood. It was the one thing that’d put any Vampire on their knees, no matter their age or toleranceta anything considered a chemical. And with the way he was now feeling, there was no doubt in his addled mind that that last drink’d been laced.

“We’ll have ya safe and comfy soon enough, gorgeous,” the buyer of that drink murmured as he scooped him up.

With the effect that tainted blood had on Vampires, he was unable to so much as squirm, let alone fight back, so he knew he’d been had. It wasn’t but a few more moments till he passed out, his entire World going black as he went limp in the man’s arms. Had he known this was just the start of his trouble, he wouldn’t have thought things were already bad enough when they were only gonna get worse.


	2. One

The first thing that Bobby became aware of when he woke the next Morn–or rather, Eve, considering that Vampires were Nocturnal Creatures–was his throbbing head. It felt like somebody’d taken a pick axe and tried to mine Gold from his cranium, and if not that or another precious Metal, then some equally precious gemstone. Just breathing made his head throb so hard, the room spun around him, and that only worsened his pain as it threw off his already off-kilter equilibrium.

Second to his pounding head was the fact that he couldn’t move very far when he tried to push himself upright. He was quickly alerted to the fact that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon when he almost choked himself due to the tight collar around his neck. A gentle tug revealed the chain that attached it to the wall, which made his eyes widen in terrified shock.

At that point, he became aware of the chains attached to the shackles around his wrists and ankles, which woulda kept him from even attempting escape. Course, that was only if he’d been able to get the blood he needed to sustain and Heal him, but he obviously hadn’t had any for quite a while. That no doubt explained his current weakness since he couldn’t remember what’d happened the Night before, but he never woke up feeling like this after a Night of heavy drinking. Besides, it was pretty similar to how he felt till he could go hunting throughout his childhood, what with the cramps in his torso and the sore throat from said area being raw.

Moments later, before he could form another coherent Thought, Bobby was blinded by a sudden flare of Light that left him shielding his face. A loud hiss of displeasure escaped his lips before he could stop himself, but he was surprised to feel a hand land upside his head. The open-handed blow that got him almost from chin to temple knocked him over on his side, causing the other side of his head to smack the unforgiving concrete floor he sat on. Groaning in pain, he started to gingerly push himself up, only to be stopped when a boot stepping down on his temple pushed him back down.

“You’ll learn very quickly not to hiss at me, ya piece of shit,” the boot’s owner growled.

Somehow managing to glance up, Bobby woulda sworn his heart stopped as it was struck with pure and utter Terror.

“I was gonna be nice and give ya at least stale blood since I know you’ve to be starving by now–butcha just earned yourself another Day without being fed,” Bret Michaels, the man even adulthood nightmares were made of, snarled at him.

“I-I’m s-sorry,” he managed to grind out. “I-I d-didn’t meant to.”

“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it, ya pathetic wretch,” the far-older Vampire growled at him. “Nobody hisses at their Master and gets away with it–unless their Master’s feeling particularly nice. And at the moment, hissing at me was a huge fuckin’ mistake.”

The teenage Vampire somehow bit back a whimper, but it certainly wasn’t easy as the blue eyes glaring down at him took on an Otherworldly glow.

“We’ll see if you’ve remembered your manners by tomorrow Eve,” he said, literally spitting on him before turning his back. “Maybe then, you’ll have earned at least a pint of stale blood.”

Still terrified to the point that he didn’t know how he hadn’t pissed himself, Bobby managed to continue biting back his whimpers till the door to wherever he was now calling home slammed behind the blonde, highly-sadistic Vampire. Everyone in the Realm knew that Bret Michaels was the most sadistic Vampire ever born, although few knew why he was that way. If and when he got his claws into anyone else–Vampire, Wolf, human, etc.–they were pretty much a dead man or woman walking, ’cuz few got away from him alive.

A sudden groan in the corner to his left startled him into letting out another hiss, if only ’cuz his senses were already overloaded. That soft groan was followed by movement, as evidenced by the chains he could hear rattling as whoever it was shifted slightly. He certainly wasn’t expecting to hear a gritty voice rasp out a few words, which took him by even greater surprise.

“I’d letcha feed from me–at least, a lil bit–but I can’t,” the other person told him.

“Wh-Who are ya?” Bobby managed to asked.

“Name’s Richie,” he answered with a soft chuckle. “Bastard caught me two Years ago–taken from my home in the middle of the Night.”

“I remember going to a bar last Night, but that’s it–I don’t remember a thing after someone calling me gorgeous and offering to buy me a drink,” the young Vampire sighed

“That’s how he almost always gets his victims,” Richie explained. “He finds a Vampire that’s already intoxicated, buys them a drink he tells the barkeep to lace when they’re not looking, and drags them back here once they pass out.”

“So, why the hell’re we chained up like Animals?” he asked, rattling his own chains.

“You’re not gonna like it, if I tell ya,” the other Vampire prisoner answered.

“Better to know what he’s planning for me than to find out the hard way, if ya ask me,” Bobby retorted.

“He’s planning on breeding ya–and soon,” he told him bluntly. “That’s why I can’t feedja even a lil bit–I’m already eating and downing blood for three.”

_“What!?”_ the young Vampire squawked in disbelief.

A soft rattle of chains followed before he felt a hand gently grab his wrist. “Been here two Years, kid, and this makes my third set of twins.”

He couldn’t help a loud gasp as he felt his hand get pulled against flesh, which was warm and taut, but felt like it’d a bit of give to it.

“He does thista everyone he catches, if they’ve the right anatomy,” Richie told him as he kept his hand pressed to his slightly-rounded belly. “He breeds them till they die since almost nobody makes it out alive.”

The young Vampire couldn’t help a soft whimper at the Thought of what was gonna happen to him.

“My advice–don’t bother trying to fight back, even if you’re a virgin,” he said. “Fighting back just makes him get even more sadistic, and it’s gonna hurt bad enough, if you’re a virgin.”

Bobby could only nod, even though he doubted this other Vampire could see him, as he felt him release his shackled hand. Now knowing what was in store for him, part of him Wished he could go back and stop Richie from revealing that part of his Future. He’d never told anyone he was what a lotta folks referred to as a Fertile so this very thing wouldn’t ever happen to him. Then again, he supposed he shoulda known that it very well could, ’cuz being such was no doubt all over his scent.

The slightly younger, pregnant Vampire could easily see his nod since his vision’d long since adjusted to the near pitch-black cellar they were shackled in. Part of him regretted telling him that he was gonna be violated, and with only the Intent to knock him up, but part of him was glad he did. He wouldn’t Wish going into such a thing with a lack of Knowledge like had happened to him on his worst enemy–and there were plenty of enemy Vampires he’d say were closeta being such. Since it was far too late to save this young scamp, he just hoped he could help get him through the ordeal with a lil Sanity left.


	3. Two

For the next two months, Bobby felt like he was trapped in some kinda gruesome nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from. He supposed that’d make it more of a Night terror than a nightmare, but all the same, he was trapped in something that wasn’t of his own construction. What he wouldn’t give to just saw off a hand or foot, if it meant regaining his Freedom–but alas, even if he _weren’t_ shackled by all four limbs, the too-tight collar around his neck still posed a problem.

Unwilling to decapitate himself to escape since that’d mean Death, the teenage Vampire didn’t bother with an escape attempt. Whether Richie–whom he’d since made friends with–had revealed what was in store with him or not, he knew trying to escape his Fate was pointless. That blonde sum-bitch was the most sadistic in the Realm for a reason, and while he doubted he’d ever find out the reason, he’d figured out the pregnant Vampire was right. Trying to resist whatever he did to him was one of the dumbest ideas, for that resulted in one of the worst beatings he gave him early on.

Waking one Morn two months after he was abducted to find himself strapped down to something clued Bobby in real quick. He was nekkid as the Day he was born, face-down, his arms were chained behind his back, and his legs were spread almost as wide as possible without wrenching them from their sockets.

Biting back a terrified whimper, he locked eyes with the other Vampire still chained to the wall now across the room from him. His vision’d long since adjusted, and he could make out Richie’s gorgeous features with ease, even though they were barely afforded any Light unless their Master Intended to blind them. The poor guy tried to shoot him a reassuring smile, but the sight of him rubbing his bulging belly as the babies within squirmed was a stark reminder of what was about to happen to him. This wasn’t how Bobby’d wanted to lose his feminine virginity, but that choice was outta his hands now–and all ’cuz he’d stupidly taken a drink from a stranger.

“Good, I see Sleeping Beauty’s finally awake.”

Startled by suddenly hearing his Master’s voice, he jumped and started to look over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

“What’ve I toldja about looking at me without permission?” Bret snapped, his fist connecting with the back of the young Vampire’s head savagely.

The poor thing couldn’t help a pained yelp. “I-I’m s-sorry, M-Master! Ya just startled me!”

“I’ll show ya startling,” he growled.

Bobby screamed till his throat was raw as he was beaten once again, definitely no way to defend himself now. With his legs and torso bound to this–well, whatever the fuck it was in such a fashion, he couldn’t have stopped one of this bastard’s older progeny from feeding off him. There was no way in any Underworld he coulda stopped the bastard, himself from beating him to within an inch of his Life–not to mention worse.

Just when he felt like he might pass out from the pain–and likely another gash to his head that was pouring blood–he felt something that made his eyes widen. He could feel bare flesh where he’d never felt the bare flesh of another before, and he instinctively tensed from the sensation. Then he remembered a piece of advice Richie’d given him– _don’t tense up, ’cuz that only makes it hurt even worse_.

Forcing himself to relax, the teenage Vampire simply buried his face in what lil bit of cushioning there was on what he was now calling the _breeding bench_. If he coulda been unconscious for this part and just wake up to the agony it’d cause, he’d much prefer that than to experience every last second of it. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a choice in any of this, and no doubt Bret’d waited for him to wake for the Eve on purpose. He was a sadistic sum-bitch like that and worse, after all–no doubt he wanted to torture him as much as he possibly could without actually killing him yet.

_“Ahhhh!”_

A Dark chuckle reverberated through the chest of the man behind him. _“Mmm,_ such Music to my twisted ears.”

“Twisted is one word for it!” Bobby snapped, groaning as it felt like his pelvis and lower belly were being branded from the inside.

_Thunk!_ “What’ve I toldja about back-talking me, ya lil shit?” his Master demanded as he smacked him across the back of the head.

“I’m sorry, Master,” he managed, even though he wasn’t the least bit sorry for anything he said to him.

“I’d suggestcha hold your tongue, lestcha get it cut outta your head.”

With no further preamble, Bret started a brutal rhythm that wouldn’t have brought even the most masochistic being anything but agony. He couldn’t help screaming as what his mother woulda called his _Maiden blood_ served as the only thing to make this part easier on him, and even that wasn’t by much. There certainly wasn’t anything pleasurable about this, not like when he was on the giving End with a woman that he tried not to hurt any more than absolutely necessary.

It seemed his sadistic Master’d quite the amount of Stamina, for the torture being inflicted upon his crotch seemed to be Endless. Bobby knew he wasn’t gonna be able to move after this, even if he _did_ get unstrapped and chained to his wall again. He already felt like he was being stabbed in places he never shoulda been with a broom handle, as it was.

His eyes widened as he felt his Master give one last, sharp thrust before simply holding still, that thrust punctuated by a pleasured groan. That was the first Sound he’d made since warning him to hold his tongue, but he didn’t like the feeling that went along with it. Feeling his Master’s throbbing within his depths told him that the inevitable’d happened–he was now nothing more than a cum dumpster. He didn’t wanna know what’d happen to him if he failed to conceive, although Richie could no doubt tell him, were he crazy enough to ask. Something told him he’d be chained down in the Sun where he’d no Hope of escape, and that was if Bret was feeling any amount of kind.

Once he’d his fun and most likely knocked him up, the far-older Vampire almost immediately pulled out and moved away from him. Now he understood why it felt like whatever he was strapped to was angled with his head slightly closer to the floor, rather than being level. It was no doubt to help his Master’s seed find root in fertile ground, ’cuz it’d flow deeper into him rather than leaking back out. Doubtless everyone he caught and bred like this suffered much the same thing, whether it was the first Time he bred them or not.

“I’ll be back to check on ya later,” he growled, the telltale whine of a zipper punctuating his words. “Maybe you’ll have earned your Day’s blood by then, too.”

Bobby didn’t even bother whimpering in response, knowing it’d just get him smacked in the head again, at the very least.

“Now, Time to check on something else.”

The teenage Vampire heard his footsteps cross the room toward Richie, and he almost wanted to snarl at him. All he could find the Will to even attempt doing, though, was raise his head enough to see what he was doing in the Darkness of the cellar that’d become his home. He was simply too sore and weak to do anything else, courtesy of his repeated beatings and the blood deprivation.

Richie let out a gasp, which was quickly followed by a slightly pained groan, after their Master’d knelt down next to the rickety cot he’d been given. Watching Intently, the youngest Vampire realized that while he _was_ hurting him, there was nothing that coulda been done to avoid the pain. He might be a grade-A sum-bitch, but at least he was taking Responsibility and feeding his unborn spawn. The alternative–letting them go feral in the womb and rip their mother asunder as they clawed their way out–was a far worse way to go than any beating he could dish out.

Once he was done feeding his spawn with his own blood, Bret retracted his fangs from the younger Vampire’s belly and rose. He reached up to wipe his mouth with one hand, the other gently caressing the growing orb that was his newest childrens’ current home. All the expectant Vampire did was lay still, his expression schooled into practiced blankness, even though he’d made it well-known that he didn’t like their Master’s touch in the slightest.

When he’d satisfied himself that his unborn spawn were healthy, despite what he did to their mother, the blonde Vampire turned to head back upstairs. No doubt he’d send a slave down with Richie’s next meal of both food and blood within the hour, which’d only tease the teenage Vampire to no End. He wouldn’t be allowed even blood till his Master saw fit, and he was already starving from being deprived more often than he wasn’t. The fact that he was fed only the bare minimum to keep him alive, and it was all stale at that, really drove him nuts. Heaving a sigh, Bobby simply buried his face against the _breeding bench_ again, resigned to being a captive mill for the rest of his long Life.


	4. Three

Upstairs in the parlor of the mansion that’d been in his family since his late great-grampa was a young Vampire easily two or three Millennia ago, Bret was being a fairly normal host. Entertaining a couple friends of his, Rikki and CC, like nothing was amiss in his cellar wasn’t outside the norm for him. He could switch gears from the most sadistic bastard in the Realm to the most Charming suitor to ever court a being in less than two seconds flat.

Sure, his friends knew he was sadistic to those who crossed him, but they thought he was merely kinky when it came to his sex Life. And as many Vampires as there were that kept slaves, his having a few of his own wasn’t unusual amongst their kind, either. From what he could tell, they were none the wiser to what he _really_ did–and he fully Intended to keep it that way.

“So, ya just woke up before we got here, huh?” Rikki, the oldest Vampire in the room, chuckled.

“Yeah, not long before,” he answered. “I’m surprised both of ya were already up and awake enough to come over here so early.”

“You’re the one who slept late, not us,” CC crowed with a grin.

“Course, judging by how there’s someone else’s scent on ya, I’m not surprised by that,” the tallest blonde told him.

Bret couldn’t help a slight blush, knowing that his most recent acquisition’s scent was all but embedded in his pores.

“Almost smells like a guy, though,” he said thoughtfully. “And a Fertile, at that.”

“Since when did ol’ Bret start swinging that way?” the shortest blonde asked, playfully elbowing him.

“Ah, ya know–don’t really care, as long as it’s a pulse and is willing,” he chuckled.

“Must just be a rarity when ya can’t find an attractive enough woman,” Rikki said, shrugging the matter off.

“Yeah, something like that,” the sadistic Vampire agreed, glad they were letting it go.

If either of these two ever caught on and figured out what he was really up to–and had been for Centuries–his head would be on a stake outside his own gate by the next Sunrise. Well, that’s if he were lucky enough to simply be beheaded, rather than tortured like what he did to his captives downstairs. Rikki was known for being pretty brutal in battle and when defending someone’s Honor, and CC was just a loose cannon that no one could accurately predict most of the Time.

Bret enjoyed hanging out with his friends for easily half the Night, something that didn’t happen as often as any of them woulda liked. They could entertain him like not even torturing and breeding anyone who just happened to be captive in his cellar could. Maybe that was ’cuz they were all fun-loving musicians at heart, maybe it was ’cuz they’d all grown up together since they were all born a Year apart. He didn’t know, but as long as they never found out the Secrets Hidden deep in the bowels of his cellar, he didn’t particularly care. At least he’d friendsta even hang out with, considering the reputation he’d given himself of being the most sadistic in the Realm.

Once they’d left on the promiseta visit again soon, he instructed his most trusted slave to take down blood and food for young Richie. Whether he wanted to feed him or not, the Vampire was carrying his children–he needed sustenance, or all three’d die within a short period. The young slave woman nodded and gave him a curtsy, then inquired about feeding his other captive usually chained across the cellar. After a moment’s Thought, he Returned her nod, which she knew meant that he was authorizing the feeding of the teenage Vampire.

Back in the cellar of horrors, Bobby couldn’t help a whimper as he tried to squirm slightly, if only to take some of the pressure off his hip joints. When he said it felt like they were about to pop outta their sockets, he wasn’t kidding, and he was sure Richie felt the same way every Time this happened to him. He knew the pregnant Vampire wanted to do something to help him, but was absolutely powerless, if only so he didn’t harm the unborn spawn he was stuck with.

The cellar door opening momentarily blinded both as Light poured in, both wisely biting back hisses of pain. A soft voice hurriedly apologized right before the door closed, followed by a dim lantern flaring to Life to provide a bit of Light. Once their eyes adjusted, they recognized the human slave woman who was always charged with bringing them their meals, and they were willing to forgive her.

Aria, as she’d introduced herself, had been the most trusted slave of Bret’s father before the Vampire’s untimely Death a few decades ago. Stupid enough to dally with the wife of what turned out to be a Hunter, he’d gotten himself staked through the heart with pure Silver. Ever since then, Bret hadn’t quite been the same, but few were dumb enough to call him out on that having affected his already-brutal behavior. Luckily, this woman was one who’d been lucky enough to be spared when he went on an utter killing spree, shredding the slaves he didn’t like for whatever reason.

“I know it’s not nearly enough, Richie,” she said to the pregnant Vampire. “I’ve been trying to convince him thatcha need more to feed those babes with.”

“At least he’s feeding me–not to mention _them_ –at all,” Richie responded. “He could be starving me and leaving me to be ripped to shreds by my own feral spawn.”

“That’s very true,” the slave woman agreed, rising from where she’d knelt once he was settled with his meal.

Bobby merely kept Silent, almost willing to let her think he’d passed out hours ago.

“I’ma try not to hurtcha, Bobby,” Aria said, having made her way over to him. “But this is never easy, what with trying to avoid choking a being strapped down like this.”

Too hungry–especially for blood–to give a shit at the moment, the teenage Vampire eagerly lifted his head.

“Don’t let him drain it too fast, Aria,” came a soft, but caring warning.

“I don’t Intend to, Richie,” she responded, trying to help the poor thing support his head. “After all, this is far from being the first Time I’ve fulfilled this task.”

“I know that, but Bret’s also starved him more than I think he’s ever starved any other Vampire,” he told her. “Despite your best efforts, he might try to drain his mug a lil too fast.”

“Oh, so he’s a Crafty one like that, yea?” Aria asked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, if he managed to tilt that mug back enough to make it pour all over his face as much as down his throat,” the pregnant Vampire chuckled.

She couldn’t help a soft giggle before focusing her attention back on the one most recently brutalized by her Master. Just as his companion’d predicted, Bobby did everything he could to get that blood to flow down his throat faster, but she wouldn’t allow it. No matter how blood-hungry he was, she couldn’t let him go too fast, lest he choke himself or make himself sick afterward.

By the Time the poor thing finished his mug, the slave woman felt even sorrier for him than she’d felt for even Richie when he’d first been abducted. There was just something about this one that made her think him even less deserving of such treatment–not that the pregnant Vampire’d ever deserved such treatment, either. If there was something, anything, she could do for him, she’d do it in a heartbeat–but she wasn’t sure there _was_ anything she could do. The situation just seemed totally hopeless all the way around, no matter how she choseta look at it–unless…

Hit by a sudden spark of Inspiration, Aria managed to hide what she was thinking from her expression as she gathered up their dirty dishesta take back upstairs. Luckily, Bobby and Richie were both too exhausted to notice that she was up to something, if only by noticing a certain glint in her Emerald eyes. The slave woman knew what she was about to attempt was beyond risky, but if it worked, she’d take even a punishment of Death for it.


	5. Four

Rikki was in his office, taking care of a few matters of business pertaining to his estate, when a soft, but sharp knock sounded at the door. Calling out permission to enter, he finished up the sentence he’d been writing and settled his quill back in the inkwell it always resided in when not in use. Looking up since the ink needed Time to dry before he could fold the missive and slip it into an envelope for delivery, he saw his butler balancing a Platinum tray on his hand.

Beckoning the family retainer who’d served his family for Centuries over, he gestured to set the tray down on his desk. The man nodded and did as Silently instructed, gesturing to the missive he’d just finished writing as he walked in. Nodding, he allowed him to take and blow on it, which’d be a great help in getting it sent to its Intended recipient that much sooner.

Once the butler’d left his presenceta go about sending that missive for him, the Vampire Lord picked up the small envelope that only bore two words– _Master Richard_. He instantly recognized the handwriting, not to mention the Runes the two words were written in, and he knew who it was from before he’d even opened it. Bret’s slave, Aria, was the only one who ever Communicated with him thus, and she was actually the one who’d taught him how to read and write in the forgotten Witch’s language. If she was sending him a missive, she prolly needed help with something that her own Master refused to help her with.

Eyes widening as he read the short, but respectful missive after he’d opened it, Rikki felt like he was gonna lose the blood he’d gotten on his hunt a couple hours ago. If it’d been anyone besides this particular slave woman to send him this missive, he’d dismiss it by way of throwing it into the Fire without bothering to follow up on it. But considering who’d penned and sent it–well, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he’d to follow up on it, and with a quickness. If what she said was even remotely true, Time was quickly running out for the others involved, and he needed to do something.

* * *

Two hours later, Rikki was still in his office when he heard another knock at the Mahogany panel separating it from the rest of his mansion. Calling out permission to enter, he remained at his desk as he looked up to greet whoever opened the massive panel. He wasn’t surprised to see his butler escorting Bret’s slave woman into the room, the man nodding respectfully before he left and closed the door behind him.

It wasn’t exactly uncommon for a Vampire Master to gift one of his close friends with one of his slaves for the Night. It also wasn’t uncommon for one to make such a request of one of his friends, even if the friend he asked was begrudging in granting his request. That was how this particular pair’d Hidden their Secret business meetings for decades–under a ruse that nobody ever questioned.

Dressed like an utter slut, which was far from her norm, Aria floated into the room with the Grace of the Lady she’d been before Bret’s father’d captured her. She’d never once forgotten her blood and breeding, even when she was used and treated much the same way her family’d done to their own slaves. It took a lotta gumption to live the exact opposite as she’d been raised, yet still hold her head high with Pride at being able to survive due to the Strength of her own back. That was one thing he admired about this woman, and why he’d tried to buy her from Bret numerous Times over the decades.

“Ya Wished to see me, Lady Aria?” he asked as he rose, keeping his tone curt and businesslike for now.

“Yea, Master Richard,” the slave woman answered. “’Tis of the greatest import.”

“Ah, but of course it is.” Rikki allowed his voiceta take on a teasing note, knowing she was aware that he was making small-talk till he was sure his own slaves’d gone about their duties again.

“I needja–badly,” she told him, letting a sultry note of her own enter her voice. In her eyes, there was a totally different message that he got loud and clear.

“How badly?” the Vampire Lord asked, gesturing toward the door. The action erected a soundproof barrier, as per the spell she’d taught him decades ago.

Assured their conversation wouldn’t be overheard now, Aria dropped all pretenses as much as he did. “I told no falsehoods in my missive, Rikki.”

“And you’re sure he’s been committing such brutality all this Time?” he asked.

“Whoddaya think cares for those he brutalizes so savagely?” the slave woman countered. “Richie was almost the last straw, but I hadn’t quite reached my breaking point yet.”

“Who’s Richie, if I may ask?” Rikki cocked a brow at her curiously.

“His last acquisition, as he calls them, of two Years ago,” she answered.

“Then who madeja decide to finally Enlighten me to all this?” he asked.

“His most recent acquisition, Bobby,” Aria answered. “As lil as I’ve ever thought those he abducts and holds captive to breed deserve this, Bobby’s the one who finally broke me.”

The Vampire Lord listened as she gave him a detailed description of the young Vampire Fertile his friend had drugged and abducted two months ago. From the Sound of it, this young Bobby was a fairly well-to-do Vampire child, although one couldn’t necessarily say he was from a lofty family like his own. Then again, maybe he _was_ of that kinda breeding and background, but had struck out on his own at a very young age. Hell, he mighta even been orphaned and forced to take care of himself, which’d explain his landing in such a World of trouble.

Rikki was horrified to find out that the reason he and CC’d been forced to wait in the parlor for an hour after going to call on their friend was ’cuz he’d been brutalizing the young Vampire. He was further sickened to find out that he’d robbed the young man of his feminine Innocence, and it’d all happened literally under their noses.

Holding up his hand to make her pause, he thought about Bret’s flushed features and wild hair when he’d finally joined them in the parlor. Such a look wasn’t unusual after a Night of pleasure, even after he’d succumbed to the Vampire’s dreaded Day sleep. That was why the pair of visiting blondes hadn’t thought much of his appearance beyond simply teasing him about it, but now to know how he’d _really_ wound up like that was a completely different matter.

“Hold your tongue and watch your Energy around him, then,” the Vampire Lord instructed her. “Let him keep assuming ya come over to entertain me, as it were.”

“So, you’ll help free these poor men?” Aria asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

“Not immediately, no,” he told her, shaking his head. “’Tis best that I formulate some sorta plan before I just go charging in.”

“Not to mention give Richie Time to give Birth again,” the slave woman sighed.

“Again?” Rikki asked, surprised.

“This makes the third set of twins that Master Bret’s sired on him in the last two Years,” she explained. “He’s approximately three months from due, so ’tis prolly best to wait till he delivers again before we try to free them.”

“May Bobby _not_ conceive during that Time, nor get killed for his barren womb, either,” the Vampire Lord prayed.

“So mote it be,” Aria agreed with a slight nod.

With their business wrapped up as much as it could be for the moment, he escorted her to his suite upstairs. He’d never actually slept with her, but they always let his slaves and other household servants think that happened every Time she called on him. They just let them think they negotiated the practical terms in his office before they moved elsewhere that was more comfortable for the actual act.

After ruffling up their appearancesta–well, keep up appearances, Rikki escorted the slave woman back downstairs. Entrusting her to the Protection of his trusted carriage driver, he turned her over to Return to her home and Master so he could start working on his plan. Bret dallying with such brutality was really sticking in his craw, but to find out that he usually chose such young victims was really eating at him. Whether he acted immediately or not, he needed to start plotting, ’cuz this was the kinda scum the World needed to be rid of once and for all.

In the Time that Aria was at the estate of the Ream family, Bret brutalized his latest acquisition three more Times. Just like anytime he came home with a new captive, he was determined to impregnate them as quickly as physically possible. They always seemed to be better-behaved, the quicker they conceived, if only so they wouldn’t harm the children that were equal parts of their blood as his.

Once he was bored with the teenage Vampire for the moment, he zipped up his jeans and headed upstairsta his Music room. Just like he’d done when he’d bred him the first Time the previous Eve, he left him strapped to the _breeding bench_ when he left. The poor thing was practically on his head with his ass turned up into the Air, legs spread and strapped wide so all was bared for anyone who walked in to see. He didn’t rightly care if any of his acquisitions were comfortable after they were bred–as long as he continued getting product for the Vampires’ black market, that was what mattered to him.

Whimpering from the pain in his pelvis and lower belly, Bobby fervently Wished for Death to sweep him away on a figurative Tide once again. He’d always considered himself a strong young man, but he wasn’t sure he’d the Strength to survive such brutality. No being ever deserved to be treated like this, no matter how much they’d wronged whoever inflicted such sadistic things upon them. If anything, the abuser deserved naught short of being brutalized the same way for twice the length of Time.

“I know, Bobby–believe me, I know how much it hurts.”

Managing to turn his head slightly, he saw that Richie’d somehow freed himself of his bonds and crawled over to him.

“Now ya see why I hid that one knife and let him think Aria never brought it to me,” the pregnant Vampire chuckled softly.

“Wait a minute, what?” Bobby asked, voice hoarse from how raw his throat was.

“She thinks I dunno, but I’m more astute than I let on,” he answered. “I know she’s up to something–I just dunno exactly what.”

That gave the teenage Vampire at least _some_ amount of Hope in the midst of such a desolate situation.

“We’ll have to see what exactly happens, but hopefully, things’ll take a turn for the better–and soon,” Richie said as he gently brushed his filthy, matted hair back outta his face.

“Here’s hoping, ’cuz I’m not sure how much I can take before I tell ya to just drain me and let him think your pregnancy sentcha into a blood frenzy,” he whimpered.

The pregnant Vampire quietly and gently shushed him, telling him not to talk like that, ’cuz he wasn’t gonna allow thingsta End like that. If he’d his way about it, they’d eventually make it out alive, for their sadistic Master was bound to let his guard down eventually. Once he let his guard down enough, they could make their move, whether they made it with outside help or not.

Since he was too weak after the repeated beatings, rapes, and being starved, all Bobby could do was sigh as he nuzzled his face into the gentle touch. He certainly hoped his new friend was right, but a lone realization made him think about things a bit differently. This other Vampire said he’d been captured two Years ago, but it was obvious that he still hadn’t given up Hope. If he hadn’t given up Hope, no matter how many Times he’d been brutalized, the teenage Vampire couldn’t give up Hope so quickly and easily, either.

Richie chuckled softly as he saw a sudden Fire spark to Life in those brown eyes, ’cuz he knew what that Fire meant. The teenage Vampire struck him as one who wasn’t going down without a helluva fight first, but also as being devious as hell. He was obviously one who’d bide his Time and strike when the moment was right, but when he finally _did_ strike–well, he was bound to possibly be even more brutal than their Master for all that he held in for so long before he did.


	6. Five

The next three months passed by in a way that felt like Time was both flying by and dragging on like molasses in Wintertime simultaneously. Bobby was still amazed when he woke every Eve, rather than finding himself somewhere in the Spirit Realm, lost and doomed to wander aimlessly forever. In all the Time he’d been trapped in Bret’s cellar, he’d still failed to conceive, and he was more than a bit surprised the far-older Vampire hadn’t decided to kill him yet.

Even Richie was surprised by that, considering that most of his captives didn’t last longer than a month, if they failed to conceive. The fact that the teenage Vampire hadn’t conceived, but instead continued having his cycles like he’d never been raped was a shock. In fact, they were surprised even more that his cycles hadn’t ceased altogether due to the tremendous amounts of stress he was under.

What no one save a certain other Vampire Lord knew was that Bobby’s failure to conceive was due to some very Crafty planning of a certain slave woman. Having come from a long line of prestigious Witches, Aria knew a lot more about off-the-wall things than she’d ever been given credit for. That being said, she’d come up with a plan to stop the teenage Vampire from conceiving, should her Knowledge not prove to be the failure. So far, the specialized herbs she’d been mixing into his food and blood hadn’t harmed him, but they’d certainly put his reproductive organs into animated suspension, for lack of a better way to put it.

She’d also been the reason he hadn’t gotten killed yet, due to having an Eloquence few realized she possessed. Bret’d been ready to kill his latest acquisition after a month of failing to impregnate him, but she’d managed to talk him outta it. The slave woman’d suggested that maybe he was more stressed from the sudden Change in his Life than he let on, and that’s what was causing his apparent barrenness. If so, he could very possibly level out so that he’d conceive eventually, but he’d need to be given Time for that to happen without being brutalized.

“So, you’re ready to strike whenever ya get the word, Rikki?”

The older, fuming Vampire Lord gazed upon the slave woman who’d been keeping him updated be-hind her Master’s back. “Absolutely. There’s no sense in storming in right now, as much as I’d like to–better to wait till Richie goes into labor on his own.”

“But who’s gonna help with this?” Aria asked worriedly.

“CC’s been ready to strangle Bret for the last week since I told him,” he answered. “An old friend of mine who goes by Blues said he’d help, if need be.”

“May they be enough to take this bastard down, once and for all,” she seethed.

“Yea, ’cuz if he deserves anything, ’tis the same treatment he’s inflicted upon Gods only know how many hapless Souls,” Rikki agreed.

In the cellar of horrors, Bobby was ready to flip a lid since nobody could hear his cries for help, now that his voice was finally more or less back to normal. He didn’t know how to help the pregnant Vampire chained up next to him, who kept groaning and crying out every few minutes. The fact that he was clutching his belly, his back arched every Time he cried out, suggested that something was wrong with the twins he carried.

Eventually, the door opened to thankfully reveal Aria, who gasped when she saw the teenage Vampire trying to free himself. Seeing Richie in the throes of another child-bed pain on his other side told her what was wrong without having to ask, and she darted back upstairs. There were suppliesta be collected before the Birth, and in all Honesty, he needed to be moved to warmer, cleaner surroundings.

While she was gathering her supplies, she sent a footman back to Rikki’s with the long-awaited missive bearing the news. The slave woman allowed her Master to think she’d forgotten a personal belonging during her visit earlier that afternoon and was requesting that he give it to the footman to Return with. Assured that he didn’t suspect a thing, she Returned to the cellar to check the pregnant Vampire’s progress in the meantime. She wasn’t sure if Bret’d allow him to be brought to one of the Birthing suites, or if they’d even have enough Time before he delivered.

“What’s wrong with him?” Bobby demanded as she rushed back in, two more slave girls hot on her heels.

“He’s in the throes of childbirth,” she answered, wincing as he let out a louder cry.

“What?” the teenage Vampire gasped, eyes widening with shock.

“’Tis always an exhausting and painful ordeal for those who go through it, child,” Aria told him. “But unless his Health’s deteriorated that badly and no one knew it, he’ll survive–he’s survived two other twin Births before, if you’ll recall.”

“I guess that’s at least mildly reassuring,” he said, still torn up as his friend panted and whimpered in agony.

“Behave yourself and don’t try to run, and I’ll unchain ya long enough to move closer to him,” the slave woman responded. “’Tis a common practice when one of ya delivers, if there’s more than one Vampire down here at any given Time.”

Nodding eagerly, Bobby held out his wrists for one of the slave girls, the other unlocking the shackles around his ankles. With one hand free, he reached up to pull his matted hair–which’d no doubt grown six inches since his abduction–over his shoulder. Once the collar was revealed, the slave girl unlocking his wrists moved to unlock the chain attached to that damned collar.

Set free to do whatever he wanted, the teenage Vampire quickly crawled across the disgusting cellar floor toward his friend. Richie was hit with another pain just as he got to his side, which made him pry his hands loose from his belly. He’d seen his claws extend, and he was pretty sure he didn’t need to be accidentally hurting himself or the twins by allowing them to stab through his flesh. Then again, as hard as that flesh looked due to the contraction of rippling muscle underneath it, he wasn’t too sure that even Vampire claws could pierce it.

Aria moved to kneel between his thighs once she’d gently parted them, revealing his crotch for all to see. Only she’d a view of the feminine part that only their Master saw, while the only part the rest of them could see was the masculine half. Still, Bobby was enthralled by actually seeing another man’s crotch, if only ’cuz the pregnant Vampire was hard as a rock. He doubted that was due to true arousal, but then again, he’d never given Birth before, so he didn’t know if that could even happen.

Disappearing between Richie’s thighs, the slave woman’s hand felt around for something before it finally Returned to view. She reported that while he was making quite a bit of progress, it’d still be a while yet before he’d be able to deliver his babies. That drew an annoyed, yet pained groan from him as he squeezed the teenage Vampire’s hands tightly, but not so tight that he broke any bones. It was an action that was quickly Returned, the gesture meant to be one of Comfort and reassuranceta him. Luckily, the message wasn’t lost on the laboring man, who was Eternally grateful to have someone here to support him since he knew their Master wouldn’t be.

* * *

Three hours later, the progress that Richie’d made while Aria was gone combined with that he’d made since her Return was incredible. She swore up and down that he was soon to deliver the first twin, which earned them a relieved cry from him. Apparently, the baby’s head had dropped low enough that it was nearly in his Birth canal, which meant he’d soon be able to start pushing.

Amazingly, the first baby’s Birth didn’t seem to take as long as Bobby’d thought it’d take once he started pushing. Once the child had been born, it was quickly handed off to one of the slave girls after the slave woman cut the cord still connecting it to its mother. Glancing over, the teenage Vampire saw that he’d delivered a son, who was now gurgling in the slave girl’s arms. Moments later, a sudden shrill cry rent the Air, and they knew that Bret had to’ve heard it, even up in his private chambers. If nothing else good came of this Day, at least the boy lived so he could take his first breath and shriek like a Banshee.

Delivering the second baby wasn’t nearly as hard, nor did it take even the short amount of Time it’d taken to deliver its twin. Through the entire ordeal, Richie clutched his friend’s hand as if the teenage Vampire might disappear in to Mist right before his eyes. Hearing Aria say that she’d caught this second baby was a relief, but he still couldn’t wait to hear its first cry. No matter what happened to his children, now that they’d been born, he at least wanted to hear them cry for the first Time.

Luckily, the second baby–a lil girl–started to gurgle as she was handed off to the second slave girl to be cleaned up. It was mere moments after that that she let out a shriek of her own to rival her twin brother’s, bringing a relieved smile to all their faces. That was when the still-laboring Vampire collapsed back against his friend, knowing this last part of delivery didn’t take nearly as long or as much effort on his part. And once this part was done, he knew it was all over till the next Time his Master succeeded in knocking him up.

“What the–” Bobby started, his head whipping around when the door suddenly burst open.

“Ya wanna explain this shit to me?”

The teenage Vampire was shocked to see his Master being dragged–quite literally–into the cellar by his hair. Holding the hair at his nape in such an Iron grip that he actually grimaced was another blonde who was only a few inches taller, maybe about his own height. It was the Dark Storm Cloud of an expression on his face that scared the next-to-youngest man–but that expression was also scaring his Master, who looked ready to shit himself for once.

“Answer me, Bret!” the taller blonde roared right in his ear.

“I–I–” he started, yelping when his hair was yanked again.

“That’s right–ya _can’t_ explain what I’m seeing, ’cuz ya know I can see right through your ass!” Whoever’d him by the hair threw him onto the ground so hard, they heard his nose crack when his face slammed into it. “I’ve known ya too many Centuries, so ya can’t fool me!”

Bobby was too terrified to ask who this taller blonde was, but he was also feeling too protective of the newly-delivered mama.

“Just ’cuz of the shit I’ve heard you’ve been doing–and right under mine and CC’s noses, at that–I’m thinking ’tis Time the tables got turned.”

The teenage Vampire looked shocked when blue eyes with a hint of green in them locked onto him.

“He’s all yours, Bobby,” the taller blonde said. “Have fun–not that I need to tell ya twice, I’m sure.”


	7. Six

Unsure of whether he should listen to this man or not, Bobby remained in his defensive crouch next to Richie. He’d never seen this taller blonde a Day in his Life–he was sure of it due to being so good with remembering faces he’d seen before, but not remembering this man’s. Looking down at his Master, who was still sprawled out on the floor, he was momentarily terrified due to his memories of the last five months. Bret’s expression screaming that he’d better not listen to this Mystery man, that _he_ was the one with Control over him, played into that.

“I’d just listen to Master Richard, if I were you,” Aria whispered in his ear as she knelt down to start cleaning the new mama up. “He’s a far better man than Master Bret, and he won’t steer us wrong.”

Shocked by her words, the teenage Vampire looked back to his Master again–and something in him just snapped. With a predatory growl, he roseta his full height of almost six foot and towered over him, which made Bret’s expression shift to one of utter Terror. He supposed that none of his previous slaves and mills’d ever looked at him thus, if only ’cuz they’d been too terrified of him to do so.

“Never thought you’d have to suffer the shitcha do to us, huh?” Bobby growled as he approached, his lean, wiry frame towering over him.

The far-older Vampire couldn’t even whimper as he looked up at him.

“Trust me when I say you’ll see how it feels soon enough–but I need blood that won’t kill me,” he said.

“Then feed from me, child.” The taller blonde held out his arm so he could get to his wrist. “I gorged before I came over here, so I could stand to lose some, anywhore.”

A bit startled, he almost didn’t take him up on that–till his stomach growled and his eyes flashed red. “Don’t lemme hurtcha too much, then. As bad as I’m starving right now, I’d prolly kill one of Richie’s babies, if someone told me to feed from them–and I wouldn’t even know I did it.”

“As old and experienced as I am, I’d like to think I can pry ya off before ya drain me too much,” he chuckled, flexing his wrist.

Bobby couldn’t help grabbing his arm and sniffing out a good spot, almost snarling as he unfurled his fangs and sank them in. The taller blonde didn’t even wince as the sharp teeth pierced his flesh and the artery beneath that pulsed with Life. Apparently, he was used to being bitten thus–or he was just that good at hiding his reactions when he was in pain.

The teenage Vampire didn’t particularly care as he fed enough to be able to torment his Master, but not so much that he drained his meal too much. Retracting his fangs, he instinctively licked the remaining puncture wounds so they’d Heal and wouldn’t leave the slightest scar. Nodding his thanksta this older Vampire, he shot a look toward his friend, who looked paler than normal as Aria got him settled on his cot. He looked almost ready to pass out, no doubt from all the blood deprivation over the Time he’d been held captive combined with his delivery.

Rikki nodded and made his way over to the cot, allowing the fitter captive to turn his sights back on the man he’d once called a friend. Settling next to the Vampire he’d been told was named Richie, he brushed his hair back to expose the tanned flesh of his throat. The younger Vampire looked dubious about feeding from him, but he merely pulled his pale face closer to him. He felt his nostrils flare as he caught his scent, then started sniffing out a good spot as his blood-hunger got the better of him.

“Just feed, child,” he murmured. “I’ll stop ya before ya take too much.”

_“Mmm,_ so…hungry,” Richie groaned, his fangs unfurling of their own accord.

Again, the oldest Vampire didn’t so much as wince as he felt those fangs pierce his flesh, his arm just tightening around this young buck’s shoulders slightly. His hand roseta gently cup the back of his head, and only flipping a certain switch in the back of his mind kept the bite from affecting him like being bitten normally would.

On the other side of the cellar, Bobby was stalking their Master like a Cat stalking a Mouse–just without any tall grassta hide their actions. Before anyone even truly realized it, he’d flipped the blonde onto his back, pounced so he was straddling him, and was landing punches like he was a World-class fighter. His fists landed with such accuracy and precision that it became obvious that he’d been in a few brawls he’d no doubt won in the Past. With each blow he landed, they could hear another bone in Bret’s face crack, blood spurting damn near each Time.

Heaving like a smithy’s bellows, the teenage Vampire finally rose so he was looming over him and started kicking him. His Master screamed with every kick that landed, especially when he started kicking his sides and snapping ribs with each one. But that was nowhere near the End of the teen’s brutality toward him–no, this was just the Beginning of it. What he Intended to do before either he killed him or allowed the taller blonde to was gonna be payback for the last five months and then some.

“This is for me and Richie, both,” he snarled, hauling his broken and bruised Master up by his shirt collar. “Hell, let’s make it for all the others you’ve no doubt brutalized long before us, too.”

“Wha–Wha–” Bret tried to gasp out, only to scream when he was shoved against a wall face-first.

“Not a fuckin’ word, ya slimeball,” the teenage Vampire snarled. “You’re not the one in Control here anymore, remember?”

“Let him have it, Bobby–make him feel our pain.”

A quick glance over at the cot revealed Richie looking a bit stronger than before, but he was still decently pale.

“With pleasure,” Bobby told him, making sure to keep his fangs retracted as he bit the far-older Vampire he was pinning.

Said Master let out a scream that shook the house, but he still wasn’t anywhere near done with torturing him. He fully Intended to give him the full brunt he’d been given–even what Richie’d been given–during his Time as a captive in this cellar. Only his Death’d make him stop, but he fully Intended to draw it out for as long as he physically could before he allowed him that reprieve. After all, making him suffer in such a way was only fair after the way he’d been treated for the last few months.

Grinding against Bret’s ass was a telltale hint as to what he Intended to do to him, especially when he twitched from the stimulus. The far-older Vampire’s eyes widened, and he really Began to struggle when he felt that action and reaction, but it was no use. Bobby was so much stronger at the moment due to being fed fairly well for the moment combined with his pent-up Rage. There wouldn’t be any escaping him now any more than if he’d slipped into a blood-frenzy from being starved for so long. Add in the broken ribs that slowed him down due to the agony and labored breathing they caused him, and he wouldn’t be getting away from much of anyone.

Now stimulated enough to actually accomplish such a feat, Bobby ripped his Master’s jeans down without bothering to reach around in front of him and open the fly. Even though he fought him every step of the way, he managed to get the denim shoved down so that it stopped a couple inches above his knees. That served to bind his legs so he couldn’t move very easily, and one big hand was all it took to pull his arms behind his back and pin them there. It was the other hand that spread him wide enough to actually show him how the last few months’d felt in Truth, but this worked well enough.

“Too bad you’re not laid out quite the same way,” the teenage Vampire snarled in his ear. “Then you’d truly see how we felt–but this works well enough, so I’ll take it.”

Before he could say anything else, his captive’d plunged in dry without bothering to prep him, causing an agonized scream to rip from his raw throat.

“Don’t tense up so much, and it won’t hurt as bad,” Bobby sing-songed in his ear. “It’ll feel better once ya relax.”

“Fuck you, ya piece of shit,” the far-older Vampire spat at him.

“I think you’ve that backward for once,” he snickered, pulling out and slamming into him again. “I think it’s _me_ who’s fuckin’ _you_ this Time–and _you_ who’s the real piece of shit.”

Bret could only scream and try to struggle his way outta the teenage Vampire’s grip, not that any of his attempts reaped any results. He definitely didn’t like the feeling of being on the receiving End of this act, and certainly not with one of his captives on the giving End. Unfortunately, it was too late to go back and rewrite the Past, or he’d go back and do just that instead of committing such atrocities.

Since he’d been deprived of any actual pleasure for so long, it didn’t take long for his thruststa start getting sloppy. The far-older Vampire recognized what that meant, especially when he felt his already-thick girth thicken even more. Bobby let out a loud, triumphant cry as he slammed into him one last Time, his hips bucking only ever-so-slightly. The sensation of him throbbing and dumping his load within him made his Master squirm, which just made him grin sadistically in response. Digging his claws into his bruised side, he was glad he was so young and Energetic, or he wouldn’t be able to continue.

An equally quick rhythm was established, but the Force he used on him was even stronger than what he’d used before. The teenage Vampire delighted in his Master’s agonized screams, especially when he felt something warm and sticky. Glancing down, he realized that what he was feeling was a deep crimson, which meant it couldn’t have come from his own body. That just fueled his Rage in all the best, yet sickest ways–and made him pick up speed as he dug his claws deeper into his side.

The rest of the group that’d gathered–which now included CC–were a bit surprised by the brunette Vampire’s brutality. Then again, when they thought about it, after suffering at Bret’s hands and cock for so long, they supposed that it was only a matter of Time before it rubbed off on him. What they didn’t realize was that it wasn’t necessarily that his brutality’d rubbed off on him, but that he’d pent up his Rage at his circumstances for far too long. Now that the flood gates’d opened and he was letting it out, it wasn’t gonna slow down, much less stop till he got it all outta his system–and that was no doubt gonna take a while.

_“Gods, yeeeessss,”_ Bobby groaned, plastered against him again.

The far-older Vampire could only whimper at this point, his voice shot from all his screaming.

“Fuck, I needed that _soooo_ bad,” he sighed, all but wrenching his spent member from his Master’s body.

“I think somebody else did, too.”

Looking over at the cot across the room as he dropped Bret flat on his face, the teenage Vampire chuckled as he saw that his friend was a mess again–just for a different reason this Time.

“Too badja just gave Birth, or I’d tell ya to take your turn,” Bobby told him.

“I think you’re doing good enough for both of us,” he chuckled in response, his face pink from his embarrassment.

“Well, unless ya Intend to go ahead and kill him, I say we get the two of ya outta here,” the taller blonde said.

“I’m debating on killing him, myself or just letting _you_ do it,” the teenage Vampire admitted. “Not sure if I’ve it in me for _that.”_

“Gods know I certainly do,” he told him.

“And so do I,” the shortest blonde suddenly piped up. “As much shit as I’ve gotten into, I can thankfully say that _this_ isn’t one of them.”

“And we’re both beyond ashamed to’ve ever called Bret our friend ’cuz of it.”

Nodding, Bobby let the pair do whatever they wanted to their so-called friend, which wasta torture him with as much Silver as they could. Once he was in enough agony for five Lifetimes, they finally dispatched him with a quick, joint strike of a Silver stake right through his heart. Hearing his Master of the last few months scream one last Time before he simply turned into a pile of ash was more than satisfying to him, and he was sure Richie felt the same way.

With the bastard who’d held them captive and bred them for so long dead and gone, they weren’t quite sure what to do with themselves. They’d hoped for the Day they could say they were free and get outta this cellar of horrors, but they hadn’t thought it’d actually happen. Now that they’d nothing stopping them, they wondered if running off was actually smarter than just staying put in the house.

Rikki could see their indecision written all over their faces, and he sighed as he knelt down to heft up the newly-delivered Vampire. His startled yelp made him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his neck outta instinct, but if there was one thing he could be sure of, it was that he wouldn’t hurt him. Whether his now-dead friend had brutalized them or not, that kinda shit just wasn’t in the now-taller blonde’s Nature. He hated hurting others when it wasn’t warranted, and he certainly hated those who behaved like that was an acceptable thing even worse. Besides, even though he was pretty vulnerable now, this wasn’t the kinda Time to be picking on someone, especially when he was smaller than him.

CC quickly pulled off the trench coat he wore and wrapped it around the teenage Vampire’s shoulders, chuckling at his surprise. Even as he pulled it shut around his arms and fastened a couple of the buttonsta hide his nudity, he knew the young man was thinking he meant him harm. Then again, after the last few months, he wouldn’t be surprised to hear him say he thought his own mother meant to hurt him. It was only then that the pair of blondes Began to escort their rescued brunettes upstairs, the slave girls following with the whimpering newborns who needed to be fed.


	8. Seven

Upstairs in one of the biggest suites he’d ever seen, Bobby was surprised when the taller blonde took charge and started doling out orders. Even as he got Richie settled on the huge, four-poster bed that both Dominated the room and looked soft as a Cloud, he was telling Aria and the slave girlsta go set up two baths. They weren’t too be too hot, nor too cold, but warm enough to be comfortable and help loosen the grime caked onto their bodies.

The new mama didn’t seem to be paying a damn bit of attention, now that his babies were cradled in his arms like footballs. Despite wincing softly at first, he seemed all too content to just sit there on the bed, propped up by a huge mound of pillows, as they fed. It was such a beautiful and endearing sight, even if one thought men shouldn’t have the ability to nurse their young.

Looking up at the pair of blondes, the teenage Vampire wanted to ask what’d happen to them now, but just couldn’t seem to find his voice. They were an imposing pair, especially the taller of the pair that the slave woman’d called _Master Richard_ as if she’d been his slave, not Bret’s. Maybe it was the way they both seemed to take charge, just over different things, maybe it was something else–either way, the teenager didn’t wanna have his tongue cut out over something stupid. That was when the shorter blonde looked up and saw him watching them, his elbow connecting with the taller one’s ribs.

“What’s on your mind, child?” he asked when he looked up and saw why his friend was elbowing him.

Bobby couldn’t get a word out, even though it was obvious he was trying.

“You’re not gonna get your tongue cut out for speaking, now that we’re outta the cellar,” the taller blonde assured him. “In fact, if anyone tries–well, let’s just say I’ll make Bret’s brutality look like two school-age children getting into a scuffle over a doll.”

The shorter blonde couldn’t help laughing as his jaw dropped in shock. “Yeah, Rikki and I can be pretty brutal when we wanna be. The difference in us and Bret’s that we usually get that way when we’re protecting someone else, defending their Honor, that kinda shit.”

“I can’t and won’t speak for Bobby, but I’d take a Master like that over what we just got rid of any Day.”

All eyes turned to the new mama, who seemed to be trying to adjust his newborns for something.

“Whyddaya say that, child?” the taller blonde asked, moving to gently help him.

“I’ve been here for almost three Years, since he drugged and abducted me when I was thirteen,” Richie started as he moved the infant he still held to rest against his shoulder. “This makes my third set of twins that sum-bitch sired, and I don’t have a clue where the first two are.”

“Wait, you’re only sixteen _now?”_ Bobby asked, shocked.

“Will be in a couple weeks, if I’ve kept track of Time fairly well,” he answered. “I was born on February third.”

“If that’s really your Birth date, then you’ve kept track of Time pretty good, kiddo,” the shorter blonde chuckled. “It’s January twentieth, so your birthday’s exactly two weeks away.”

“Damn, I knew it felt like mine’d come and gone a long Time ago,” the older of the teenage Vampires sighed.

“When’s yours?” The taller blonde glanced down at the infant on his own shoulder when it made a noise, a slight smile crossing his face before he looked back up.

“November second,” he answered. “I’d be seventeen now since I was sixteen when that bastard abducted me.”

“So, lemme ask ya this–what on Earth were ya two doing alone where you’d be prime targets for someone like Bret?”

As he moved to change the cloth diapers that’d been affixed to his babies’ lower halves, Richie told them that he hadn’t been left alone. They were all surprised when he said that his father was one of the most powerful Vampires in the Realm, one Richard D. Kotzen, Sr. Said father’d put out the word when he and his wife, Georgine, had Returned from a ball they’d been invited to three Years ago and found their only son missing the next Morn.

Many other Vampires, humans, and even Wolves alike had torn up the surrounding Land to find the boy, if only ’cuz they knew how Master Kotzen was. Much like these two blondes claimed to be, he was a fairly gentle and easy-going man–but make him have to defend someone’s Honor, or protect those he loved, and he turned into an absolutely brutal monster. He’d stop at nothing till whatever threat was in the vicinity was Destroyed, but he always drew out the agony so that even the Spirits of their descendents’d know his name.

The shorter blonde immediately hauled ass back downstairs, no doubt to invade his now-dead friend’s study or office. If they’d to guess what he was doing, it was no doubt penning a missive he Intended to send with one of the footmen scattered around the estate. Now that they knew exactly who Richie was, it was high Time they inform his parents that he was miraculously still alive.

“Now, what about _you,_ Bobby?” the taller blonde asked, still holding the one infant for its busy, but exhausted mama.

“Ya prolly wouldn’t find my family,” he sighed. “We’re not exactly as prestigious and high on the social totem pole as even Richie’s.”

“Won’t know without telling me,” he insisted. “I’ve connections in some weird places for a Vampire Lord, so maybe I _have_ heard of your family–or at least, know someone else who has.”

Bobby didn’t wanna look too hopeful, but part of him couldn’t help it. “I doubt you’ll find them, ’cuz my mother’s a different surname than me or my siblings now.”

Greenish-blue eyes remained focused on him as he stalled, and he couldn’t help gulping.

“My siblings and I bear the name Kuykendall,” the teenage Vampire finally told him. “But our mother remarried when I was young and now bears the name Skiles.”

“Your sister’s name was Patricia, yea?” the taller blonde asked, taking him by surprise.

Dumbfounded that he knew he’d a sister, not to mention her name, he simply nodded by way of responding.

“She’s not a Kuykendall now,” he chuckled. “She finally wed not long after ya disappeared last Summer–she’s a Pittman now.”

“What?” Bobby asked, jaw dropping in surprise. “Howddaya know that?”

“Your brother, Donald–or Butch, as most know him–and I’ve been friends since we were in leading strings,” he answered with a laugh. “Now knowing your surname, I remember when ya were born, child.”

Even Richie was listening Intently now, both teenagers wanting to know exactly what this far-older Vampire knew. He finally introduced himself as none other than Lord Richard A. Ream, but told them that most called him Rikki unless they were his slaves. He’d even let those lowest on the social totem pole get away with the use of his nickname, as long as they were free beings.

Both teenagers knew without having to ask that this Vampire was over a Century in age, maybe even older than that. The Ream family was an old one with some of the best breeding and almost more money than sense in a lotta cases. One thing they knew for sure, though, was that Rikki was the smartest of his family–even when his father and grandfather nearly lost the family fortune to gambling, he’d gotten it back and even tripled it. He could also dodge his way outta certain conversations while steering others into specific Directions like a seasoned interrogator.

Rikki explained how he’d actually been one of the first contacted by both the Kotzen and Skiles families when they first discovered their boys were missing. The Kotzens didn’t need extra money to attempt finding Richie–they just knew he’d a far larger social network that he could spread the word in. As for the Skiles family–they were almost dirt-poor in comparison, but they refused his help in a financial sense. All they wanted was for him to use that social network to spread the word about Bobby going missing, and they’d take care of the rest. They’d do their own dirty work by beating the streets and bushes till they either found him or went to their graves without him.

That, of course, hadn’t sat well with the Vampire Lord, if only ’cuz he was too tender-hearted for his own good at Times. He insisted on covering any expense that came up in searching for the older teenage Vampire, and even Richie’s family’d offered to help with that when they learned they were in the exact same predicament. Charlie and Lynda Skiles’d wanted to refuse at first, but they quickly had the choice taken away from them when they just started writing checks as necessary.

“That sounds like Mama and Dad,” Bobby chuckled. “Stubborn and Independent to the bone.”

“Just like you,” the Vampire Lord said with a fond smile. “I remember as a toddler, you’d try to do something on your own till ya pitched a fit in the middle of a parlor full of guests ’cuz you’d wind up so frustrated when ya couldn’t manage it.”

“Ya seriously witnessed that kinda shit?” he asked, his face turning a bright red.

“Yea. I toldja, your siblings and I grew up together,” Rikki laughed. “Butch and I were born the same Year, CC and Patty the Year after us, and Bret was the final Birth in the lineup of our lil Circle.”

“That explains ya telling him downstairs thatcha knew him too well for him to lie to ya,” Richie spoke up, a thoughtful note to his voice.

“Yea, it definitely does,” he agreed with a nod. “How I didn’t know about his brutalities before now, I dunno. But that’s not what eats at me the worst, if I’m completely honest.”

“What could eat atcha worse than not knowing at all?” Bobby asked.

The Vampire Lord turned those beguiling blue-green eyes on him again, clearly appraising him before answering. “What eats at me’s now knowing that CC and I were waiting in the parlor for him to bestir himself at the very Time he robbedja of your feminine Innocence.”

His eyes widened in shock at that admission.

“We’d come over to call on him like we sometimes do when we’re bored or otherwise not busy,” Rikki explained. “The butler told us to wait in the parlor, that he was already occupied elsewhere in the house. We waited for an hour and were almost on the verge of just leaving and coming back later when he finally came in to greet us.”

“His appearance was disheveled, like he’d a wild Night with a Lady Love the Night before.”

Looking up, they saw that CC’d finally Returned, and the look on his face wasn’t a good one.

“Since he’d been known to greet us in such a state after a Night like that, we playfully teased him about it, but didn’t think anything of it.”

“Well, other than me catching the scent of a male Fertile on him and questioning that,” the taller blonde grumbled. “But his nonchalance in telling us that he’d sometimes go for a man, ’cuz he wasn’t exactly picky as long as it walked on two legs, had a pulse, and was willing…”

“That sadistic sum-bitch,” both teens spat in unison.

“If there was one thing we _weren’t,_ it was willing,” Richie told them when the blondes shot questioning looks in their Directions.

“Well, I can’t speak for you, Richie, but I definitely wasn’t,” the older teenager said. “Hell, I’d kept my feminine Innocence till that first Time he strapped me down to that–whatever the fuck it was.”

“I called it the _breeding bench,_ personally,” he supplied. “That’s the only Time he ever strapped me to it, when he Intended to force himself on and breed me.”

They were surprised to learn that both teenagers called the device the same thing, but then again, maybe they shouldn’t have been. Anyone who knew Bret Michaels well knew that he was into BDSM, and one of his favorite things from that Lifestyle was something called a _spanking bench_. It was built very similarly to the device he used to strap his victims down when he bred them, so calling it a _breeding bench_ instead was a fairly apt description.

It wasn’t much longer before Aria finally Returned to the suite they’d taken the brunettesta so she could let them know their bath was ready. Both teenage Vampires were surprised when she looked at the taller blonde and simply called him Rikki, rather than using the formal _Master Richard_ like she’d done downstairs. They were even more surprised when he simply chuckled at their expression while handing the newborns over to the slave girls she’d brought with her. He wouldn’t say exactly why, but he made it clear she’d his permission to be so relaxed with him, and had for decades longer than they’d even been alive.

With the babies settled in a single cradle for a nap, the taller blonde gently hefted Richie up like he’d done down in the cellar. The youngest Vampire didn’t yelp this Time, but he still wrapped his arms around his neck as if he felt like he might be dropped. It was the shorter blonde, who introduced himself as CC, that helped Bobby to his feet and acted as a living crutch for him.

Both boys sighed in pure pleasure as they settled into the giant tub that’d been filled for them in a separate room, the warm Water feeling Divine. They were both cold, hungry, weak, and sore, but the warm bathwater’d help with warming them up and Soothing their aches. As they fed after their bath, the food and blood would help cure their hunger and weakness, although it’d certainly take some Time. In the meantime, there was only one question on both their minds, but they were both too scared to dare voicing it. Now that their Master was dead, did that make them free once again, or were they now claimed as slaves by one or both of the blondes who’d rescued them?


	9. Eight

After their shared bath, eating and downing blood to the point that they thought they’d be sick, and a far better Night’s sleep than they’d gotten in a long Time, Bobby and Richie woke to the Sound of whimpering babies feeling refreshed. The Sun was just Beginning to set, so the heavy drapes were still pulled to make sure none of them burned alive during their Day sleep. If they’d to guess, they figured that Rikki and CC were still asleep, maybe just Beginning to stir a bit, themselves.

While getting Richie settled to feed his babies again, then taking a trip to the Water closet, the older teenage Vampire was a bit worried. He still wondered if they were actually free, or if they were now the claimed slaves of at least the taller blonde. For all they knew, he might expect them to repay him with a Year’s service at his estate, even though he didn’t seem like he’d be one to think that way.

The younger Vampire actually agreed with his assessment as they burped the newborns shortly thereafter. He’d been wondering much the same thing, but had been too exhausted to even really be scared of the older, blonde Vampires. Labor and delivery was no joke, and he could safely say that they coulda forced themselves on him, even though he was weeks from being Healed, and he wouldn’t have cared. He was simply too weak and exhausted the Eve and Night previous, and Gods only knew that wouldn’t have been the first Time such a thing’d been done to him.

“Gods know Master Bret got off on forcing himself on me immediately after delivery,” the younger teenage Vampire told him. “Then again, as brutal as he usually was, I’m sure that’s not much of a surpriseta ya.”

“I Wish I could say it was,” Bobby chuckled. “But I’m definitely not surprised, and I’m sure he’d have done the same thing to me.”

“No doubt about it,” he agreed with a nod, then frowned.

“What’re ya thinking now, Richie?” the older teenage Vampire asked, his own brow furrowing.

“He just forced himself on ya the Day before last,” Richie said.

His eyes widened, a hand clamping down on his lower belly as he immediately got what he was trying to say. “Oh, Gods–I’m fucked.”

“That’s if ya actually conceive, though,” the younger Vampire reminded him. “I’m not sure why you’ve failed to the past few months, so that trend might just continue.”

“’Twill definitely continue, at least for another couple weeks.”

Both teenagers jumped and hissed as they whirled toward the door, where they saw that Aria’d let herself in.

“Relax, boys–’tis just me,” she giggled. “But Bobby won’t conceive any more than he has since he was abducted.”

“Why not–and howddaya know that for sure?” Bobby asked.

“After paying a visit to Rikki ’cuz I couldn’t stand to watch anymore of Bret’s brutalities, we came up with a plan,” the slave woman Began.

“So, he’s known for months?” he asked.

“Yea, he has. We just decided that ’twas better to wait till Richie gave Birth so that killing Bret wouldn’t cause the babesta go feral since he wouldn’t be able to feed them anymore.”

As she helped him get Richie up outta bed, she explained that they’d known the same thing could very well happen to him, were he to conceive and they didn’t realize it. Given that she’d come from a long line of Witches, she knew about various herbs that could prevent such a thing from happening without harming him. Some herbs could even force his body to reject any infants he conceived so early, he’d mistake such a thing for his normal cycle, but still not kill or otherwise harm him. It was those herbs that she’d been mixing into his food and blood, and he hadn’t even noticed her doing so.

The slave woman continued by telling them that she was gonna keep giving Bobby those herbs for another couple weeks, just to play it safe. She’d seen couples try to conceive, and the date of their child’s Birth point more so to such a thing happening nearly a week after their actual attempt. Aria’d also seen that happen plenty of Times when their Master’d forcibly breed those he’d abducted in the Past.

Heaving a sigh of relief, the older teenage Vampire decided to just trust her on this, if only ’cuz no matter how many Times he’d been bred in the last five months, he’d no unborn spawn to show for it. Not only that, but she’d been working behind their Master’s back to have the bastard killed and set them free from their living hell. Even Richie was of a mind to trust her, for while she might not be honest to make sure things went according to plan, she was working in their best interests.

“At least I shouldn’t conceive, even if it’s a week after the fact,” Bobby sighed in relief. “I’d really rather not be torn apart by my own spawn ’cuz a lack of their father feeding them made them go feral.”

“Neither would I,” the slave woman agreed. “Hence why Rikki and I waited so long to act on our plan.”

“It’s easier to substitute Bret’s blood for even mine, as long as they still get Richie’s from Time to Time.”

Looking up with a gasp, the older teenage Vampire blushed and quickly covered himself when he saw the aforementioned blonde in the doorway.

“We’ll work that part out so that Richie’s not overtaxing himself later, though,” Rikki said, pushing away from where he leaned against the doorjamb. “In the meantime, we’ve to figure out living arrangements for at least a few weeks.”

“Whaddaya mean?” the younger teenage Vampire asked.

“Whenever one Vampire Lord kills another, the winner of the fight takes over the loser’s estate, child,” he explained. “That means this mansion and any slaves living in it are now mine.”

Both teens listened Intently, knowing this’d spell out their Futures without them having to ask.

“Personally, I’d rather see ya Returned to your families–but before we can even think of such a thing, Richie needs Time to Heal from yesterday’s delivery,” the Vampire Lord continued. “And in all Honesty, prolly ’tisn’t the smartest of ideasta separatecha two till you’ve Time to adjust to being free again.”

“He’s right, boys,” Aria said when they made to protest. “You’re technically free now, but who else understands what you’ve been through, and therefore the mental and Emotional pain ’tis caused alongside the physical better than each other?”

When they thought about it like that, both teens couldn’t help but agree, if only Silently.

“That being said, giving ya a few weeksta readjust to being free, but still have each other for support while Richie’s Healing’s prolly the best way to go,” Rikki said. “Now, that doesn’t mean we can’t have your parents come visit till he’s able to Travel–I’m sure ya both’d love that, even if it takes a week or two.”

“I can’t speak for him, but I certainly would,” the older teenage Vampire admitted sheepishly. “We might get on each others’ nerves and fight from Time to Time, but I’ve always been pretty close with Mama–Butch and Patty, too, for that matter.”

“I’ve been decently close with my own parents,” Richie agreed with a shrug. “I just hope they can understand that I’ma mother of twins now by Force, not of my own choice.”

The Vampire Lord chuckled as he assured them that he’d make sure the younger teenage Vampire’s parents understood that. If they still choseta disown him, he’d make sure he’d a roof over his head, not to mention food and blood on his table, even if it meant taking him as a pet, of sorts. He’d never take him to his own estate with the Intent of calling him so much as a servant, let alone a slave, and he certainly wouldn’t take him in for breeding purposes.

Not only that, but he’d gladly step in to help raise the currently nameless twins in question, and for a couple different reasons. Firstly, Bret’d been one of his closest friends for Centuries–he refused to reveal his age, but said that they’d known each other for a long Time. Secondly, it’d been he to come up with this plan to kill him and free his slaves, Aria simply feeding him the information he needed.

Rikki made sure the pair of teenagers were settled so they were comfortable, but able to entertain themselves, before heading back downstairs. He needed to pen a pair of missivesta a certain pair of families so they could start arranging their coming here for a visit. Thankfully, the slave woman who’d been helping him so the past few months agreed to help the boys whenever they needed it, but otherwise leave them be aside from checking on them. CC was busy with literally freeing any slaves that were currently chained or locked up, which included making sure they got back to any families they’d been stolen from.

As the Night wore on, those missives were penned so that they told the Kotzens and Kuykendalls–or rather, the Skileses–that their boys’d been found, but didn’t give much more detail. The Vampire Lord took care to reassure both families that the boys were safe, but he didn’t elaborate on their current conditions. It was a bit hard to explain what’d been done to them in ink, but he wanted to be sure they understood that steps were being taken to make sure they started getting better. Now, it was just a matter of waiting for those missivesta be delivered, and for both familiesta arrive for their visits.


	10. Nine

The next couple weeks passed in relative Peace, as compared to the last few decades, the last few months especially. All those who’d been captured by Bret as slaves were set free, rather than being taken under Rikki’s rule and added to his few existing slaves. Even Aria was freed to Return home to any family that might still be alive, even decades after her own abduction when she was just a teenage Witch of a blue-blooded Lady.

Bobby did what he could to help the younger teenage Vampire with his newborns, if only so he’d actually get a chanceta sleep. The babies were pretty demanding, but that wasta be expected of infants who couldn’t care for themselves. Overall, they were generally pretty quiet and easy-going, but let one of their needs go unfulfilled for too long, and they were quite vocal about it.

Richie was grateful for the help, which came from more than just the older teenage Vampire–it also came from the slave woman and older Vampire Lord. Just as he’d suggested the Morn after their Births, Rikki fed them his own blood as a substitute for their late father’s when the younger teenager was feeling a bit too weak. It kept the babies fed without overtaxing said mother while he was Healing from delivery, which was a good thing all around. Even his friend and CC jumped in to help with that aspect of their care, if that happened while the older Vampire Lord was out hunting so he could gorge himself, or if it happened while he was taking care of his own needs.

It was on the fourteenth Morn after Bret’s Death and they’d been freed that they woke up and sensed a Change in the Air. Both could feel more Energy within the mansion they’d come to call home, some of it good, part of it bad, but there was something elseta it, too. Somehow, the added Energy they felt was familiar, yet foreign to both of them–like they’d felt certain parts of it before, but couldn’t remember where. They both brushed it off as they finished readying the babies–now named Katana and Blade–downstairs with them while they were at breakfast.

_“Bobby!”_

Startled by the sudden, feminine cry, the older teenage Vampire couldn’t help a hiss and a growl as a body barreled into him the second he got to the bottom of the grand staircase.

“Oh, my Gods–you’re still alive!” the woman said as she squeezed him tight enough to knock the Wind outta him.

Catching a whiff of her scent made his eyes widen as his arms remained held up like he was trying to find his balance again. “M-Mama?”

“I thought you’d like waking up to this particular surprise.”

Looking up, Bobby saw the taller blonde Vampire Lord. “How on Earth–”

“I’d missives sent the Morn after we rescued the two of ya,” Rikki cut him off, a bit of a smile playing at his lips. “I was trying to keep her contained, but her excitement got the better of her.”

“I can’t help it, Master Richard!” Lynda Skiles laughed. “My boy’s alive, and after I’d thought him dead when he didn’t Return from his brother’s pub that Night so long ago!”

“I toldja, none of this _Master Richard_ garbage,” he chuckled. “Rikki’s just fine since you’re not one of my servants, or even few slaves.”

The older teenage Vampire couldn’t help a chuckle of his own as he finally made to Return his mother’s hug. His keen hearing picked up the Sound of footfalls coming down the stairs, and he couldn’t help gently pushing her away so he could turn. Looking up, he saw Aria helping Richie down the stairs, both his babies cradled against his swollen chest beneath the blankets tossed over his shoulders.

Without waiting to be asked, Bobby moved to mount the stairs, easily catching his friend’s other side to make sure he didn’t fall. The younger teenage Vampire shot him a relieved, thankful smile, if only for helping to support his arm since the twins were relatively heavy. Making sure he still wouldn’t fall, even after getting to the foyer, the pair steered him into the dining room, where breakfast’d be served by the Time Katana and Blade finished nursing. It was just a habit they’d fallen into over the past couple weeks, and not one the older teenage Vampire was willing to break anytime soon.

In the dining room, he made sure his mom and stepdad–Charlie–were both introduced to his friend and vice versa. As was typical of his relatively quiet, shy self, the younger teenager simply nodded before refocusing his attention on his infants. Richie was a man of few words more often than he wasn’t, and he was generally even quieter and more shy till he got to know someone than he wasn’t, but once he warmed up to a person–well, it was more or less game on.

“So, you’re the one that Rikki said my boy’d befriended in his missive, huh?” Lynda asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered softly, readjusting his grip on his babies a bit.

“You’ll have to forgive him, Mama,” Bobby spoke up. “He’s like Grampa in being quiet and shy till he getsta know someone.”

“Really, now?” Charlie asked curiously.

“Eh, he didn’t really say much to me at first, and I thought it was ’cuz he Feared having his tongue cut out,” the older teenage Vampire answered. “Then I started realizing he’s just a man of few words till he warms up to a person.”

“After three Years of the brutality I lived through, can ya blame me?” Richie asked just barely loud enough to be heard.

“Hell no, man,” he laughed. “I can be pretty quiet when I wanna be, and I’m sure that’s only gonna get worse for a while now.”

“Don’t let him fool ya, Richie,” his mother giggled. “Get enough liquor in him, andja can’t shut him up to save your Life.”

Bobby groaned and rolled his eyes, but still turned a bit pink at her words. “Mama–Richie doesn’t need to know that kinda shit about me!”

The entire small group gathered around the dining room table couldn’t help but laugh, but that laughter soon died as the serious conversation Began. Lynda couldn’t help asking Rikki what he planned to do with the boys–not to mention any other slaves who hadn’t already been set free. Pausing to wipe his mouth as he swallowed, the Vampire Lord made sure his Thoughts were in order so he could give her a straight answer the first Time.

Rikki made it clear that he wasn’t keeping the boys for his own amusement, that they were free to Return home with their families. He advised against putting too much distance between them at first, if only ’cuz they’d sadly bonded over the trauma they’d both been through. That being said, he made it clear they were also welcome to Return to his main estate with him since it was about halfway between their families’ homes. That’d keep them together for a longer Time period, give them Protection from other Vampire Lords Intent on abducting them, and make family visits easier.

Both boys seemed surprised by this news, if only ’cuz they hadn’t been quite sure what to expect, even with Aria’s reassurances. Part of them’d thought that, no matter what he professed, the older Vampire Lord was gonna take them to his estate as slaves. Considering what Bret’d done ever since the Nights he’d abducted them, they’d thought he’d even take them as his own personal breeders.

Judging by the look on his face when they dared to voice those Thoughts, they couldn’t have been more wrong about his Intentions. He made it quite clear that–sexual being though he could be at Times–he’d never had need for any form of unwilling partner, especially a captured breeder. Another thing Rikki made quite clear to them was that, for all that he eventually wanted young Vampires of his own, he didn’t Intend to beget them like that. He wanted their mother to be a willing partner who came to him of his or her own accord, and he wanted his children to be conceived through Love. Even if it was just the Love shared between two close friends, that was acceptable to him versus ill-begotten children.

“And this is why we need more Lords like _you,_ if we’re to have them at all,” Lynda said after delicately wiping her mouth.

“I’d rather see such a caste system done away with, personally,” Charlie added. “But yea, if we’ve to have them, better they be like Rikki than his now-late friend.”

“I daresay he was no friend of mine,” the older Vampire Lord growled, the younger one nodding his own agreement. “If he were any kinda _true_ friend, we’d have figured out what he was doing Centuries ago, prolly right around the Times we gained our majority.”

“But in all the Centuries we’d known each other, we never knew a thing till Aria told Rikki a few months ago,” the younger Vampire Lord revealed.

“Okay, so I can agree that he wouldn’t have really been a considered a friend, when ya look at it in hindsight like that,” she agreed with a slight nod. “Not like Bobby’s apparently become with young Richie, here.”

Looking up as he heard his name, the older teenage Vampire paused in burping lil Blade, who was laying against his shoulder.

“Oh, don’t mind us, son,” Charlie chuckled. “We’re just talking about how close ya seem to’ve become to Richie in the last few months.”

“How could I not?” he asked, Returning to his previous task as he talked. “Richie was chained to the wall on the other End of the cellar from where I woke up. If it weren’t for him and some of the advice he gave me, I’d have prolly lost my mind as much as I would, if I went feral.”

“Ya know ya can tell us anything, son,” his mother said, reaching over to gently squeeze his shoulder.

“Not this, Mama,” Bobby said vehemently. “If ya think spending months thinking I was dead was bad, that’s a kinder sentence than living with these horrors in the back of your head.”

When she tried to gently press further, Richie stepped in by quietly saying he’d explain it to her some other Time, if she really wanted to know. He wouldn’t give her any details about what’d actually happened to her son, but rather share his own story and the experiences he’d suffered. Sure, it’d be hard to talk about, but he was a stronger young man than he looked, or he wouldn’t have survived three long Years with Bret and just as many pregnancies with twins.

A short look into her son’s pleading brown eyes made Lynda acquiesce and agree to that particular compromise. She suspected it was the best she was gonna get, especially since the older teenage Vampire hadn’t had nearly as much Time to accept and deal with his circumstances. If there was one thing she didn’t wanna do, it was hurt him and cause him even more pain than the last few months had.

Practically as soon as breakfast was finished, Bobby hauled ass for the suite he’d been sharing with the younger teenage Vampire. Aria followed him with the babies, both so they could be put down for their nap and so that he wouldn’t be left alone. She knew he was too fresh outta such a traumatizing situation to be trusted not to hurt himself, which was part of why Rikki insisted on not separating him from his friend. They’d both slowly get better with Time, but for now, it was gonna take a lotta hard work on both their parts and those of everyone around them.


	11. Ten

Richie was a man of his word, whether he was a tender sixteen or the ripe old triple-six, but that didn’t mean the horrors he’d somehow survived were any easier to talk about. It took him a few momentsta gather his Thoughts, during which Time even his friend’s mother saw how he was fidgeting with his napkin. Never once did she comment on the anxious movements of his hands and fingers like she prolly woulda with one of her own progeny, Bobby included. No, it seemed as though she knew that what he was about to get into would be hard for just about anyone to talk about, no matter how recently or distantly in the Past.

“I was thirteen the Night I was taken not quite three Summers ago,” he finally started, having to force his voiceta rise in volume enough for them to hear.

Rikki gently clamped a hand on one shoulder, CC mimicking the gesture on his other side in a show of Silent support.

“Mother and Father’d been invited to some ball–I’ve no idea who was throwing it or where it was, just that I wasn’t allowed to go,” the youngest Vampire continued. He still fidgeted with his napkin, even as he paused to clear his throat. “The servant assigned to my care whenever they were absent’d taken ill, so another was assigned to me during that Time.”

The Skileses continued to hold their tongues as much as the Vampires on either side of him, none of them wanting to make him clam up when they could find out so much. Whatever he managed to tell them might be able to help them stop any other Vampire Lords who did the same thing that Bret’d been doing under his friends’ noses for hell only knew how long. If they could get that kinda information outta this young man–and willingly, at that–they needed to do so while they’d the chance.

“Having never had a problem with any of our servants before, I didn’t think anything of trusting this new one any more than Mother and Father did,” Richie continued, completely unaware of a slave girl letting in those very Vampires and motioning for them to keep Silent as she led them into the foyer.

“I don’t suppose anyone would, child,” the older blonde said sympathetically.

“Not at the age ya just specified, for sure,” his friend agreed.

“Children, no matter their race, are innocent and trusting,” Lynda told him. “And it’s the job of adultsta keep them that way for as long as possible.”

“Well, Mother and Father certainly did that,” he managed to chuckle, his smile weak. “I didn’t even know what sex was till–”

Every adult within earshot gasped sharply as they got what he meant, the gasps of his parents blending with the others so well that he didn’t even hear them.

“Naturally, I thought nothing of taking the so-called sleeping draught this new slave gave me,” the youngest Vampire continued. “I was used to getting one when I couldn’t sleep, particularly on the Nights when Mother and Father were away on business, or at a ball they’d been invited to like on the Night in question.”

“No doubtcha couldn’t sleep from worrying whether they’d make it home before Sunrise, or that they’d find shelter till Nightfall, if they didn’t,” his friend’s mother sympathized as she gently squeezed his hand from across the table.

Nodding, Richie continued his tale with how the sleeping draught’d tasted kinda funny compared to what he was used to, but he hadn’t said anything. By the Time he realized that something was horribly wrong, he found that he couldn’t move a muscle, if it wasn’t for an involuntary function like breathing. The slave entrusted with his care that Night’d been forced to wrangle him into bed like he was drunk–and he pretty much _was_.

He didn’t remember a thing after he finally passed out, which was when he’d been taken from his bed by the bastard that slave _really_ worked for. That bastard had been Bret, who’d snuck in after shifting to his Mist form so he could slip in undetected by the other staff. While he’d been waiting for that sleeping draught laced with tainted blood to kick in, he’d pretty much slaughtered everyone in the house, whether they actually lived there or not. Once that task’d been fulfilled and there was no one to stop him, he’d taken off with his target like a quite literal thief in the Night, quickly getting them to safety before Sunrise.

Bret’d kept him drugged on tainted blood for the Day or two after that that it took to get back to his estate, obviously not wanting him to get a chanceta run away and get help. It’d certainly worked, ’cuz not once in all that Time’d the young boy woken up for more than a few minutes at a Time, which was really just long enough to relieve himself and have more tainted blood poured down his throat. During the rest of the Time, he was knocked out and usually riding on the far-older Vampire’s back as he carried him to his estate.

When he’d finally come to and started becoming aware of his surroundings, Richie’d been quick to realize that he wasn’t in his bed. It hadn’t taken him long after that to realize that he wasn’t even in his own home, for his parents’d never order that he be chained to a wall in their cellar. That was when he realized he was in some serious trouble, and there was no one he could trust to help him make an escape. He didn’t know exactly what was in store for him, but he certainly hadn’t been expecting the Fate that’d eventually met him. Course, that Fate started with his new Master beating him mercilessly, to the point that if he’d been a squishy human, that first beating woulda killed him.

“It took him a month to finally do more than beat me,” he told them. “And when he did–well, I certainly wasn’t expecting to be chained down to something else.”

“That bench-looking thing in the cellar, right?” CC asked. He wasn’t trying to trigger him, but rather get clarification.

“Bobby and I’ve called it the _breeding bench,”_ the youngest Vampire answered with a single nod. “We didn’t know what, if anything it was actually called, but that was where he…”

Rikki gently rubbed his back as he shivered violently. “You’re doing good, child, but don’t stress yourself too much.”

Nodding, Richie took a few deep breaths before trying to continue. “It was on that bench that he stole my feminine Innocence, and none too gently, either.”

It was his friend’s mother whose horrified gasp was loudest when he said that.

“I was sore for hours afterward, and the repeated brutalization didn’t help that,” he told them. “Then again, neither did being chained down so that my legs were almost pulled outta socket to keep them open, my arms chained behind my back, and my face pretty much shoved into unpadded Wood.”

“Gods above and below,” the blondes breathed in utter horror. They’d never expected to learn this kinda shit about their Lifelong friend.

“It didn’t really matter if he chained me, though,” the youngest Vampire continued. “He barely fed me, and when he did, he always made sure the blood was stale so I wouldn’t gain as much strength from it. It was only when I was pregnant that he’d gimme fresh blood, and even then, it was only the bare minimum so the babies survived.”

_“What!?”_

Startled by that sudden squawk, Richie finally realized his parents were standing the dining room doorway, which made him pale as he clammed up.

“Great,” Rikki sighed. “Course, I’m amazed he was able to tell us _that_ much.”

“Seriously, considering what he’s gone through for so long,” the shorter blonde agreed. “I’ll take him upstairs with Bobby for a lil while to Calm down, though.”

“But–” Georgine Kotzen started, only to be cut off by her husband.

“Look at him, my love,” Richard, Sr. told her. “Sure, our boy was always a quiet one, but when’ve ya ever seen him so pale he looked like he was about to faint?”

Turning her attention back to the boy she’d once given Birth to, she could see her husband’s point as well as everyone else in the room. His face was downright ashen in hue, his entire body was shaking like a leaf in a Wind Storm, and he just looked ready to pass out at any moment. No doubt he was fighting that urge ’cuz the last Time he’d passed out around strangers–well, he’d just told the story of what’d happened.

Not wanting to distress her son further, his mother finally nodded to CC, who gently helped him up from his seat and kept him steady. Richie didn’t hesitate to hug his parents before he left the room, but he was already having trouble being around so many people all at once. After all, it’d been just him for the longest Time unless he was being bred or in the throes of childbirth, and after that it’d been just him and the older teenage Vampire. He was far from used to a crowd as small as even this one, and it’d take Time for he and his friend both to readjust to being around others for long periods.

Bobby was surprised when the door to their suite opened, but even more so when he caught sight of the younger teenage Vampire’s appearance as he leaned heavily on the shorter blonde. He couldn’t help a snarl as he gently wrenched him away from CC, whom he still didn’t entirely trust, even though he’d made no movesta hurt either of them. Course, after what they’d both gone through for varying lengths of Time–and at the hands and genitals of a blonde, at that–it was only to be expected.

The older Vampire let him help his friend over to the bed and get him settled, merely keeping his distance as he explained what’d happened downstairs. He hadn’t been hurting the youngest Vampire, nor had he done anything but try to Comfort him and give him the Will to continue his tale. Once he’d been filled in, the older brunette couldn’t really blame Richie for being pale and just wanting to hide from the World. After all, he’d been of much the same mindset when Aria’d brought him up here so he wouldn’t have to explain anything to his own parents. Who could blame the younger brunette for clamming up once he’d been startled so suddenly, and right in the middle of such a traumatizing tale?

Back down in the dining room, Rikki couldn’t help a slightly frustrated sigh as he shoved his hair back from his face so he could see clearly. He’d known the Kotzens’d be arriving soon, considering he’d gotten their missive two Days ago, but he hadn’t known exactly when. If he’d known they’d be arriving when they did, he wouldn’t have encouraged their son to open up just yet, even though it was obvious that the Skileses wanted to know what their own son’d been put through.

Gesturing for the more influential couple to take a seat, he dragged his Thoughts back down from the boys somewhere overhead. Ignoring the Sounds of CC coming back down after ordering another warm bath for them, no doubt to help Calm them–especially Richie–after such a traumatizing Morn, he took a deep breath. They’d recently started to be able to live in something other than a constant state of Terror, and he wanted to keep it that way.

“I regret that you’d to hear _any_ of that with no warning,” he said, finally looking the couple in the eye.

“My Gods,” Georgine breathed, looking like she just wanted to cry for her only son.

“When we discovered he was missing–well, this was the last thing we expected as to an explanation why,” her husband managed to tell them.

“We know the feeling,” Charlie spoke up, gently rubbing his own wife’s back. “When Bobby didn’t come home that Night, we figured he’d just stayed out too late drinking and found a hidey-hole to protect himself from the Sun.”

“We never thought such a thing mighta happened to him till a month later, ’cuz there’ve been Times that he’d disappear for that long before Returning home,” Lynda explained with a sigh. “He was always an adventurous one like that, so we didn’t think much of him disappearing till he was gone longer than normal.”

“Once we realized he couldn’t have left of his own accord, that _some_ kinda trouble’d befallen him…”

“If we’d known all along what Bret was up to, it never woulda gotten to this point,” CC assured both couples. “We’d have killed him Centuries ago and been done with it before he could ever brutalize anyone.”

“But we _didn’t_ know till Aria finally broke down and came to tell me after Bobby’s abduction,” Rikki sighed. “And I didn’t tell CC for nearly three months after that, ’cuz I knew he was a loose cannon.”

“What I wanna know is why ya waited so long,” Richard, Sr. said. His tone wasn’t one of disrespect, despite his confusion, but rather genuine Curiosity.

“You’d be burying your son instead of getting him back, broken though he is right now, if I’d come in charging when Aria first alerted me,” he told them. “The babes woulda gone feral from not having their father’s blood.”

The Kotzens’ eyes widened in shock as they listened.

“We’ve seen the babes in question,” Lynda said, gently taking the other woman’s hand. “Absolutely adorable, despite who their father was.”

“I just hope they didn’t inherit any of his personality traits, and that letting them live won’t turn out to be a mistake on our parts,” her husband told them.

They turned their attention back to Rikki, who sighed as he started back at the Night he’d first found out what was going on. Neither were very surprised when he said that he’d wanted to round up his posse, as it were, and come storming in to save the boys right then and there. But once the slave woman’d told him of the youngest Vampire’s pregnancy, which he’d only been about halfway through at the Time–well, they weren’t surprised by the choice he’d made after learning that news.

Both’d been alive long enough that they’d seen a few pregnancies fathered by a Vampire result in feral babes who tore their mothers asunder. Not all of those mothers were other Vampires–many were actually humans raped by a Vampire ’cuz they’d stupidly left the safety of hearth and home when they shouldn’t have. But those unborn Vampires who weren’t fed by their fathers before Birth’d gone feral all the same and clawed their way outta their mothers’ wombs. It was a Fate they didn’t Wish on anyone else, as many Times as they’d seen it happen, and certainly not their own son.

Even though they didn’t like hearing that he’d waited three monthsta swoop in as the boys’ savior, Georgine and Richard, Sr. could both agree that it’d been for the best. At least their son’d been able to deliver safely, rather than meeting such a tragic End ’cuz they’d killed the bastard responsible for his pain and suffering prematurely. He’d no doubt take quite a while to Heal from such trauma, especially on the Emotional and psychological fronts, but it’d happen eventually. If he’d been killed in the midst of a rescue attempt, or by his unborn children going feral, there’d be no Healing from anything, no matter how long it took. Both were well aware of these facts, so even if they didn’t like how things’d played out, they could still be grateful all the same.

Now they Began to understand why the Vampire Lord they’d begged to help them wasn’t willing to relinquish the boys just yet. He wasn’t trying to hold them hostage, or otherwise be abusive to them–he was looking out for their best interests as much as he could based on the information he’d available to him. It was certainly a helluva lot more than a lotta folks woulda done for them, whether they felt guilty for this mess or not.

All present agreed that it was best for Bobby and Richie to remain together for now, and that having them taken to the older, taller blonde’s estate was even better. They’d be roughly halfway between both their families, and neither couple could say that less Travel Time to see their boys was a bad thing. Unless they choseta remain with their savior of their own accord, they’d take what they could get till they were able to be brought back home. However, none of the adult Vampires could say for certain whether they’d chooseta stay with Rikki, or they’d be too eager to get back home that they’d take off at the first available opportunity. Finding out such an answer was gonna be a waiting game, and it was gonna take a lot longer than just a mere month to get the answer they sought for that particular question.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I had this story posted at one point in the Past and deleted it, but I'm essentially Resurrecting it for a reason. It was the one outlet for my Inner Sadist whenever I _really_ needed one, and with the shit I've recently started to go through offline, I could use that kinda outlet again. Here's hoping I can actually finish it once I get it fully posted again.  
> ~Firefly


End file.
